The Three Tablets of Power
by Jetzul
Summary: Matthew and Tyrell have met Blados and Chalis, and have been defeated. They survived the encounter, and managed to regroup with the others. In order to defeat the Umbra Adepts, Kraden said the Four Elemental Summons, Azul, Catastrophe, Charon and Iris, needed to be found. Rated T for some mild language, and because I'm a paranoid. MatthewxKaris and TyrellxSveta included.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a story I started WAAAAAAAYYYY back (about a year or so) and I found it on my flashdrive, and decided to post it here. ****After doing some corrections and deleting some scenes, I thought it was ready. I've inspired myself from several fanfics so don't be too surprised to see some similar things (such as Eoleo singing for example) but don't worry, the whole story won't be copied. It's just one or two ideas.**

**In this story, there will be some MatthewxKaris (cause I love that shipping) and some TyrellxSveta (opposites attract dudes). **

**The beginning is slow, and a little boring, but trust me, it gets way better as the story continues, so keep reading till the end please!**

**I think this is about it, NOW ENJOY!**

Matthew was angrily walking around in circles. Karis and Tyrell were calmly watching him. "What are they doing?! They should be done fixing her by now!" Matthew said, exasperated.

"Take it easy buddy. They can't finish fixing the ship in two seconds." Tyrell said.

"Tyrell's right. I know you're anxious to go, but Eoleo's ship is too damaged to be used. We have to give him and his crew time." Karis explained.

Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, Rief, Amiti, Sveta, Eoleo, Himi and Kraden had docked at Ayuthay. After the battle between some sea monsters, Eoleo's ship had taken a good beating. They had to set somewhere to do some fixing. They had docked on the sandy beach that was found right at the south of the city of Ayuthay. While Eoleo and his pirate crew went to work, Amiti had made his friends stay at Ayuthay.

They had all accepted, especially because Eoleo and his crew sang while fixing the ship.

So Matthew, Karis and Tyrell were patiently waiting, in the inn, for Eoleo to finish fixing the last pieces of his ship.

Sveta and Amiti entered the room where the three friends were. Amiti spoke.

"We found the bodies of the Kaocho Generals just outside the city."

"I used my _spirit sense _on them to know what they were thinking. It looks like that they hid some treasure. They hid the map in Kaocho. Rief and Himi left to retrieve it."

"Look guys," Tyrell said, "We're not on some treasure hunt. We need to have our hands on the Spirits, **_Azul_**, _**Catastrophe**,__**Charon**_ and **_Iris_**."

Amiti looked mystified. "Why? I don't recall any of this being said."

"That's because you keep on daydreaming when talk about our plans." Matthew said. He sighed. "We need them, because ever since the end of the eclipse, both Blados and Chalis disappeared. However, Tyrell and I ran into them a little while ago."

"They had become a lot more powerful" Tyrell added. "Matthew and I faced them, and we were wiped out."

Matthew recalled their final confrontment. He and Tyrell had found them hiding. They had taken Caver's Camp hostage. The two of them faced the two evildoers to finally get rid of them and protect the town. But the two servants of darkness had become incredibly powerful.

Instead of saving the town, the two teens met an amazing defeat. Matthew had suffered terrible wounds that took forever to heal, while Tyrell had broken his two arms.

The two umbra Adepts tried to kill them, but since the two teens were unconscious, they thought that they had already done so. They threw them in the woods to be left as food for the monsters. Fortunately, Patcher's Place wasn't far, and Karis, who was going to visit them from Kalay, ran right into the boys, and managed to get help before the worst happened.

Tyrell got over the shock, and had returned to his usual personality. He seemed to have completely forgotten about his defeat.

Matthew, however, has, ever since, the wanting for revenge. Anger, humiliation and defeat had been churning within him.

They had regrouped with their friends to try and defeat both Chalis and Blados. But to do so, they needed to have the most powerful summon spirits that existed.

Amiti raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that it isn't you who overestimated yourselves. Not to mention that you were two, and now we're eight."

Matthew hit the table violently with his fist. "WE'RE NOT DOING THIS FOR FUN OKAY?! THOSE TWO NEARLY GOT US KILLED!"

Amiti raised his hands as if to defend himself. "Hey, hey, no need to get so violent. I didn't say anything about that, I just said-"

"Stop." Kraden ordered, placing herself in between the two boys. "This isn't time for us to fight in between us. We have to overpower Blados and Chalis before they inflict another crisis on Weyard."

Matthew and Amiti stayed silent. Rief and Himi arrived back at the inn.

"Look what we found!" Rief said. He was waving a half-ruined piece of paper in his hand. "The treasure that the two generals left is found on the Lost Ship after this."

Karis looked at the map. "It says that we must go north until we run into a reef shaped like a hand, and then turn left."

"Guys we're not in a treasure hunt! We have to get the three summon spirits before-"

Himi interrupted Tyrell. "The map was well hidden. The generals must have placed it there purposely for no one to find it."

"And since it was so well hidden, it could mean that the 'treasure' is something important." Rief added.

Sveta looked at the two frowning teens. She sighed. "I suggest that we make a vote. Who wants to give up looking the treasure, and try to find the summons?"

Matthew and Tyrell raised their hands.

"Who wants to look for the treasure in hope that it could be something important?"

Sveta, Karis, Rief, Himi and Amiti raised their hands.

"So it's settled." Kraden said "We're looking for the treasure."

At that second, Eoleo came in.

"The ship is ready. We can leave immediately if you want."

"Let's get going." Rief said

* * *

The pirate ship glided smoothly but quickly across the eastern sea. The sun was high, and everyone's hopes were high. The water had a beautiful turquoise color, and it spreaded to the infinity. This made everything astonishing.

Everything, except Eoleo's pirate singing voice.

The pirate and the crew never noticed the fact that the deck behind them was empty of all foreign passengers. The other Adepts and Kraden had hid under the deck, hoping to save their ears from becoming deaf.

"Why won't Eoleo shut up just once in his life?" Rief asked, rubbing his ears.

"He thinks that he is the best at what he's terrible." Amiti explained. "I bet you ten coins that he's going to try and become a singing star when this mission is over."

"No. I'm betting on your side."

"I'm betting against." Tyrell said "Thirty coins."

Matthew sighed and walked away. "I can't believe it. I'm in charge of a bunch of kids."

Amiti glared at him. "Oh come on! Can't you just be the little kid just once in your life?"

Karis shot him a dirty look. "His defeat to those two dark guys is still a blow to him. He's also got the entire world on his shoulders again! He can't possibly be as excited as you."

She got up and walked where Matthew had gone. "Do your boy things. I've got stuff to do."

Grinning, Tyrell watched her leave. "Well wha-dya know? This kind of talking…I say she's sweet on our leader."

Amiti shook his head. "That's impossible. She just wants to get him back to health."

Tyrell, still grinning said: "Twenty coins?"

"Fifty."

"Done."

Himi looked at Sveta. "Who do you think is right?"

Sveta shrugged. "They could both be right. A girl sees a boy in a complete mess tries to bring back to health, but falls in love with him while doing so."

"Ahoy! We have reached a reef shaped like a hand!" Eoleo cried.

* * *

The group of Adepts climbed on the deck. Indeed, they had reached a reef that was shaped roughly like a hand. The reef was five pillars standing out of the water, and they looked suspiciously like fingers

"Whoof! Ten days of singing-I mean sailing- was hell, but thank goodness that we made more then half of the journey." Tyrell said

"Now what?" Eoleo asked.

Kraden looked at the map. "We keep on going west. Only then we'll land right in the Lost Ship."

"Then let's go!" Amiti cried

The ship veered left. "Lost Ship, here we come!" Eoleo cried.

* * *

The ship continued west until they reached a foggy zone. It was a dome-shaped. Eoleo stopped his ship in front of it.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction guys?" Eoleo asked.

"You're at the wheel you dope. How should we know?" Rief said

"I mean, are you sure we haven't skipped something?"

"If we went west, no we shouldn't have. Why?"

"Because we're just in front of a rather big, dome like fog. It's all but welcoming." Eoleo said

All the Adepts looked in front at the mist. Karden checked the map. "There's no mistake. The Lost Ship is straight ahead, and inside the mist."

Eoleo looked Matthew. The earth Adept glared at the fire Adept. "I thought you wanted come here."

The group of Adepts glared at him. Eoleo brought his ship within the fog.

* * *

The fog was so dense no one on the ship couldn't see more than two paces ahead.

"I can't see a thing. Where are we?" Amiti asked

"I don't know." Himi said, "Keep going straight ahead. We'll end up running sooner or later at the Lost Ship. Keep your eyes peeled."

They all tried to see through the thick and humid mist. At last, they all saw the unmistakable figure of a black ship in the fog.

The ship was half rotten with age. The humidity chewed the wood, causing holes, and the wooden planks nearly crack under due to their weight. Barrels, ruined boxes and rotten pieces of food were lying on the deck. They also all had the feeling of eyes staring at them.

They docked right next to it. "So this is the Lost Ship…" Karis whispered.

Rief shivered. "This place gives me the creeps. Let's take the treasure and be out."

Tyrell leaped on the Lost Ship's deck. "Let's gooooAAAAHHHH!" he cried, as the rotten wood gave under his weight.

"Tyrell!"

They all peered down the hole. "Are you okay?" Matthew asked, worried.

"Yup. Nothing broken. Hey buddy, come here just a second."

Matthew looked surprised. "I'm coming. Just give me a second…" with precise agility, Matthew slipped in the hole.

"Have a look around on the outside", he told the others before disappearing in the darkness of under the deck

* * *

Matthew landed in the hold, next to his friend. Everything under the deck was as rotten as was on top.

"What's wrong Ty?"

Tyrell was standing near the area where Matthew had landed. The fire Adept pointed at is right. A treasure chest was lying behind a log and a wooden crate.

"Come on, let's see what's inside."

They took three steps towards the chest, but when they reached the log, it moved, to block their path to the small treasure chest.

Tyrell glared at Matthew. "Why did you push this thing?"

"I didn't touch it! You did!"

"I touched nothing!"

The two Adepts immediately stopped arguing, and looked back at the log. They took two steps backwards. The log, by itself, moved back to its original place.

Tyrell gulped, and turned a bit pale. Matthew bit his lip, and felt his stomach turn inside out.

"Matthew…did I just see that?"

The earth Adept, unable to speak, nodded. He glanced at Tyrell. Suddenly, they heard a creak behind them. The two Adepts turned slowly around. They saw one of the rotten canons move back and forth, as if trying to get their attention. Suddenly, on their right, the barrels and crates began to shake widely. But what things creepier, was that NO ONE was in the hold excluding Matthew and Tyrell.

The two Adepts stood back to back, as they watched the entire haunted ship do its worst to scare them out of the inside.

Suddenly, there was a thump coming from the door that led to the deck. The two terrified teens looked at the door, rooted in their spots. Another loud thump could be heard, except that it was closer. Whatever was coming, it was approaching the door.

Everything in the room went deadly still and silent.

The doorknob slowly turned. Matthew didn't notice that he was holding his breath. He glanced at Tyrell. He was as scared as he was.

The doorknob stopped, and the door flew open, revealing a figure with glowing green eyes…

* * *

Tyrell screamed and threw himself behind a barrel. Matthew tripped over himself and scrambled wildly backwards.

"What's with the both of you?" Sveta asked, moving from where she was standing.

Tyrell peered put of his hiding place, and fainted. Matthew looked as if he could hug her so great was his relief.

Karis followed with Himi. "You both looked as if you had seen a ghost. What's wrong?" Himi said

"What was the big idea?" Tyrell snapped, climbing back on to his shaking feet.

The three Adepts looked at the two boys. "What idea?" Karis asked.

Matthew pointed at them. "You tried to freak us out!" he accused. "You tried to make us think this ship was haunted!"

The three girls looked at each other, not bothering to hide their confusion. "What are you talking about?" Karis kept on asking.

The two boys looked at each other. They gulped.

"The ship's haunted." Matthew said

The three teens looked at the earth Adept who was still lying on the ground. They all laughed.

"Seriously Matthew, how stupid do you think we are? There's no such thing as haunted houses or ships." Himi laughed.

The three girls stopped after a while, and looked around. Sveta spotted the treasure chest that was lying behind the log. "Hey! A chest! I wonder what's in it."

Himi left the hold. "The others are still up, looking for the treasure. Tell me if you see anything 'haunted'. I'd like to see." she left without shutting the door.

Karis looked at the two boys, who were still pale. "Aw, don't worry children, we'll give you your teddy bear if you're too scared to go on alone." she said, grinning

The two boys glared at her.

Tyrell looked at Matthew. "Do you think we dreamed all of this?"

"No. Whatever happened here, it was real."

They turned to Sveta and Karis who were walking towards the chest. Suddenly, the log moved by itself, blocking their way to it. The two girls looked at Matthew, who raised his hands, telling them he didn't do anything. Suddenly, a crate fell over by itself, making them all jump. A canon began its pace, going back and forth.

Karis and Sveta hurried back towards the boys. "Okay, maybe you were right, sorry."

"Let's get out of here!" Tyrell cried.

The door behind them slammed shut on its own. Matthew tried it. "It's locked! I can't open it!" He gave the door a powerful kick. But somehow, the rotten wood resisted the blow without a sound.

The ship shook widely, throwing the four Adepts off their feet. Mathew rolled over, and crashed into a barrel. He got up, and was thrown off his feet again, and he crashed onto Tyrell.

Sveta was holding on to the wood with her claws, but when Tyrell and Matthew fell on her, she lost grip and the trio fell right into Karis, who was holding on to a canon. They then hit a canon that fell over.

The ship stopped rocking. Holding on to one another, they climbed on their feet. The door swung open, and Amiti came in. Without a moment's hesitation, the entire spooked group raced out of the room, knocking Amiti inside.

They raced up the stairs and on the deck. They were so absorbed in their course, that they didn't hear Amiti yell his head off in the hold.

** AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Yeah, when I went to the lost ship for the first time, I was kinda freaked out. Things just moving on their own is a little weird, and then I decided to see how the characters in a story would react. **

**Yeah, bets. I totally see them do that once in a while.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, the next chapter is out! Thanks for the review Sentinel07. I promise I won't disappoint you!**

**The Star Magician makes his appearance in this story. DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Okay, sorry about that. Read carefully, some incidents here are key-moments to future events. **

**For those who are interested in the shippings, they should really make their prescence known in the next chapter, which should be out by the end of this week, if not, the weekend.**

**Okay, ENJOY PEOPLE!**

At last, the group finally managed to get back together.

"We didn't find anything special here." Tyrell said, frowning.

"Anything but my staff!" Rief cried cheerfully, waving his brand-new weapon in the air.

"Hmm…maybe this stick will be a best seller somewhere…"

"Don't you dare touch it! Or I will use Neptune-"

"HOLY MOTHER NO!" Tyrell squealed, before diving behind Sveta, and peeking carefully over her shoulder.

Sveta raised an eyebrow and stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Tyrell got a taste of Neptune when he was fighting against a Venus Djinn. He got in the way when Rief unleashed it, and…well I think you can make out what happened next." Amiti quickly put the princess up to date.

Sveta looked back the fire Adept. "You're pathetic." She said.

Tyrell looked offended. "Hey, put the blame on the bookworm. He should know when to shoot!"

"And you should know when to get out of the way when there's going to be a summon." Rief countered.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Look, are we going to stand around all night, or are we going to search for this 'treasure'?"

Eoleo who had remained silent this entire time, spoke. "I doubt the staff was the treasure." He said. "There has to be something else. But what and where…" he shook his head. He suddenly gasped. "Wait, where's Karis? And Kraden?"

Everyone looked around. Tyrell shrugged. "She's a tough one. I'm sure she'll be-"

He was interrupted by an earsplitting scream.

Matthew was the first to react. He spun around, and raced towards the place where the sound came from. He jumped over a barrel, and a couple of sacs that had been left on the ground, not bothering to know if the others were following him, and headed towards the only cabin that was still in one piece.

"Karis! Where are you!" he yelled

"Matthew!" the wind Adept's voice could be heard coming from inside the cabin.

Matthew tried the door, but it was locked.

"Leave it to me!" Eoleo snapped. He slammed into the door, hitting the wood with his shoulder. The rotten material gave in instantly with a splintering sound. The Adepts ran in.

Karis was leaning against the wall, her pale deathly pale. Kraden was standing next to her, slightly shocked.

Matthew hurried towards Karis, and helped her up. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Karis stared past him. "That…appeared out of nowhere."

Matthew turned. In front of him was a king's bed, covered with dust and rotten pieces of wood and other materials. Lying on the bed was the grinning face of a skeleton.

It had turned black with age, but the clothes around it were still present, tattered and grey.

"Ugh…" Sveta muttered. "This thing's gross. Why is it here in the first place?"

"It must've been the captain of this ship. I wonder what happened to him though…" Kraden said. "Use your Spirit Sense psynergy on it. We might get some information."

Ugh…having to use Spirit Sense on a skeleton…Sveta looked pleadingly at Matthew, but the earth Adept wasn't looking her way: he was busy helping Karis back to her feet.

Sveta sighed. She walked towards the skeleton, and brought her fists up to her chin. A purplish aura surrounded her, and she made her mind go blank.

While Sveta was using her psynergy, Rief decided to have a look around ship, seeing that everyone was okay, and that Karis seemed to have gotten over her shock-

"God dammit Matthew! For the last time I'm fine!"

Yeah…that confirmed it. Knowing that Matthew would be smart enough not to push any further, he left the cabin and looked around.

The fog seemed to have lifted slightly, as Brigg's ship was now visible. Rief took a couple of steps around the cabin, before walking straight into some sort of invisible wall.

He groaned and rubbed his head. He was about mutter something about idiots putting masts in useless areas when he saw something quite disturbing.

In front of him was a creature.

Humanoid, it was covered in a blue cloak, and was holding a large blue sphere in his hand.

Rief opened his mouth to ask who he was, when the creature threw the sphere at Rief. The water Adept yelled as he jumped backwards to avoid the hit. The weapon smashed against the rotten wood, sending splinters in all directions.

Rief raised his arms to protect himself. Peering carefully behind them, he yelled "DRENCH!"

A huge cloud appeared above them, and massive droplets of water came falling down, taking the pieces of wood with them, and hitting the creature.

Rief relaxed slightly, and turned. "EVERYONE!" He yelled. "OVER HERE!"

He heard his friends running towards him. Just when his cousin turned the corner, he felt something explode against his back, and throw him forward.

Rief was blasted clear off his feet, smashed against the side of the boat, where he lay there, twitching and groaning.

"RIEF!" Amiti cried, as he knelt beside him and began casting Pure Ply to heal the injured Adept.

Himi spun her staff, and stood protectively in front of the two Adepts. Matthew, Tyrell and Eoleo drew their swords, while Sveta and Karis prepared their psynergy.

"Who are you?" Matthew snapped.

The creature remained silent. He simply raised his arms, and four spheres appeared around him, ready to battle.

Eoleo grinned. "Calling out minions to fight us? This should be easier than I thought." He looked at Matthew, who nodded. "DIE!" he yelled as the three warrior Adepts charged, their assault supported by the Wind Adepts' Spark Plasmas.

Kraden, who had just appeared in time to see the attack, paled. "NO!" he shouted. "YOU'LL ONLY-"

His words were drowned by the roar of Himi's Slaying Dragon, which appeared out of thin air, before jumping on the creature.

The creature merely watched all the attacks head towards him at unbelievable speed. Just before the attacks connected, he spoke. "_I am the guardian of water. If you would claim my power, you must prove your worth._"

There was a huge explosion, and smoke flew in all directions. Karis yelped as she jumped to safety, Sveta made a leap and landed safely on top of the cabin, while Himi cast Weapon Grace and spun her staff in circles, protecting her from the debris that were thrown in the air.

When the dust cleared, the creature, along with its spheres, stood there, completely unscathed by the numerous attacks.

Before anyone could recover from their surprise and shock, three humans crashed on the ground. Matthew was barely conscious, his entire body covered with scars and his clothes torn. Eoleo had been knocked out, his left arm distorted in a disgustingly way, his entire body had been victim of numerous cuts and bruises.

Tyrell was the one who had withstood the explosion the best. His hair was even messier that before, and he was badly burnt in a couple of areas, but that was basically it.

"How…?" The fire Adept gasped. He raised his Excalibur, and carefully took a few steps back. "Who…are you?"

Rief and Amiti dove forward, and proceeded to heal the injured Adepts. Kraden spoke again. "Don't attack!" he warned. "You can't defeat him by just charging! You need to think first!"

Karis raised an eyebrow. "You talk like you know him. Did you two meet before?"

Kraden nodded. "This is the Star Magician! Even your parents struggled against him!"

Matthew, despite Rief's protests, climbed to his feet. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" he asked.

Kraden never got to answer: the Star Magician fired a Mine Ball, which exploded around them. Kraden, being a good distance away, escaped the blast. Tyrell had just the time to hide behind his blade, and crouch before Eoleo and Amiti, as the attack took place. His legs were scratched by the blast, but otherwise he was unhurt.

Sveta jumped away of the edge of the roof, and avoided the blast.

Karis, seeing the three remaining Adepts in danger, cast Resist. A huge transparent sphere engulfed them, and the blast hit the sphere. It wasn't fully stopped, but it only caused scratches on them.

Matthew got to his feet. "I can see that." He said. Their parents apparently won against this guy? Then they should be able to win as well. He raised his arm. "RAGNAROCK!"

A blade came falling from the sky, and headed towards the Star Magician.

But the greenish-yellow sphere flew high in the air, and a large aura surrounded both it and the Star Magician.

The titan sword slammed against the aura, causing a huge shockwave that shook the boat, but to everyone's horror, the enemy took no damage.

Tyrell looked at Amiti, who nodded. The water Adept drew his bow, and knocked an arrow in it. He fired it, while using his djinn, Claw. The arrow took a dark blue color, and Amiti released it.

It shot at high speed towards the target.

Without missing a beat, Tyrell jumped high in the air, and used Fever. The sword turned magma red, and Tyrell brought I crashing down on the Star Magician just as Amiti's arrow made contact.

Tyrell's flames danced around the Star Magician, while the arrow let out a large scream, and ice began to wrap itself around the Star Magician's legs.

"YEAH BABY! TAKE THAT!" Tyrell cheered.

When the smoke cleared, they were stunned to see that the Yellow sphere had taken Tyrell's hit. Only Amiti's arrow had damaged the enemy.

The Yellow sphere suddenly began to suck the flames from Tyrell's sword. There was a yelp for help, and Fever was sucked out of the sword and into the sphere.

"FEVER!"

The little djinn squealed before vanishing within the sphere with a disgusting slurp.

"Ew!" Sveta said. "Did he just…eat it?"

"That's a ghoul ball! If you use djinn, they'll just absorb them!" Kraden yelled. "In order to save the djinns, you need to take that one out first!"

Tyrell glared at his blade. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't recognize it!" the elder replied defensively.

Karis spun her Magic Rod. "All right, that's enough useless diving around. Clearly the spheres are the Star Magician's support. Take out the spheres, and we'll have a clear advantage."

Matthew groaned. He shook his head. "Rief, how's Eoleo?"

The water adept shook his head. "Looks like he'll be out for a while. Other than that, he's fine."

Matthew licked his lips. "Okay. Tyrell, you're with me. We'll save your friend. Karis, Himi, keep the blue and green spheres busy. Amiti, Rief, have the black sphere remain as distracted as possible."

"What about Sveta?" Himi asked.

Matthew blinked as he realized that he had completely forgotten about the beastgirl.

He was about to say something, when a loud roar could be heard.

Everyone turned to see Sveta, in her beastform, slam her fist in a sphere. The sphere shot out of the ship like a bullet, and disappeared from sight, leaving a tiny twinkle in the distance.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I think Sveta will keep the Star Magician temporarily busy." Matthew said. He drew his Sol Blade. "LET'S GO!"

They all charged as one.

The Star Magician saw them coming, and wasted no time in counter attacking. Holding one of its spheres in his hands, he charged it with a turquoise energy, and flung it at the Adepts.

But this time, the group was ready for the attack. Sveta flung herself in the way, and used a speed punch to knock the attack aside. She then lunged at the magician.

The Ghoul Sphere noticed the Earth and Fire Adepts heading its way, and charged. It attempted to slam into Matthew, and to knock him out of the fight for good, but the teen brought up his blade just in time to protect himself from the attack. Tyrell cast Fireball, and launched it at the enemy, before slashing at it with his large sword.

Matthew instantly added to Tyrell's offensive by unleashing one of his Sol Blade's powers: Purgatory. A huge spiral of fire wrapped itself around the sphere.

Karis and Himi both headed towards the blue sphere. Karis instantly cast Spark Plasma, knocking the sphere a couple of feet backwards. Without missing a beat, Himi cast Nettle.

Thick thorns snapped out of the ground, and began to dig in the sphere's material.

The enemy fell on the ground. But it slowly rose back in the air, a blue aura surrounding it. Himi gasped. "It's using Pure Ply! It can heal itself!"

Karis gritted her teeth. She swung her Magic Rod madly, unleashing the Murk power. The attack did relatively low damage, but it distracted the sphere, stopping the aura. Himi instantly

cast Roaring Dragon. A huge dragon leaped out of thin air, and smashed a huge paw of the sphere. There was a flash of blue light, as the sphere vanished entirely as though it had ceased to exist.

Amiti fired arrows one after another, each hitting the back sphere, slowly but surely, damaging it. The archer growled. "All right, try this!" He took a step back, and pulled hard on his bow. "Blue Comet!" he yelled, as he loosened the arrow. The weapon, surrounded by a blue aura, shot towards the sphere, hitting it head on, and blasting it across the ship.

It hit Matthew hard in the back, before falling over. Matthew turned to glare at the water Adept. "Watch it!" he snapped, rubbing his back. "That hurt."

Amiti shrugged. "Shouldn't have been in the way." He stated.

Matthew was about to launch himself on the offending water Adept, when he felt something slash madly against his back.

The black sphere was floating in mid-air, and had cast condemn.

"Matthew!" Rief shouted, as he cast Ice Missile, crushing the sphere.

Just when the tip of the scythe hit Matthew, the skeleton vanished, showing that the sphere had been defeated, and had not been able to finish its job.

Matthew staggered, but quickly straightened himself. "I'm fine." He said. He turned to see how Tyrell was doing, and just in time to see him sink his blade halfway through the enemy's body. There was a loud cracking sound, and vomited a jet of fire.

A tiny being shot out of the sphere.

"Fever!" Tyrell yelled. "You're okay!"

The djinn made a quick victory dance, before allowing itself to be absorbed by Tyrell. The Fire Adepts shouldered his blade "Who's next?" he asked.

Sveta, still in her beastform, jumped backwards, to avoid an attack. She was battered and bloodied, but still in fighting condition. She barked at Matthew's attention.

The leader noticed her. "Everyone, attack the Star Magician!"

Rief ran to Sveta, and began to quickly heal her couple of wounds. But the Star Magician was not going to let that happen. It stretched out an arm, and cast Megacool.

A puddle of ice appeared under the two Adepts, and began to slowly climb up their legs.

Rief lost his concentration and tried to stop the ice by using his own psynergy, while Sveta thrashed wildly with her powerful limbs, trying to shatter the frozen element. But the Star Magician was much stronger than the two, and the ice continued to wrap itself around them.

"Guys help!" Rief shouted.

Karis heard him, and cast Spark Plasma. The electricity hit the ice, creating small fissures in it, and the sparks that danced on the surface slowed the advance of the ice, but did not stop it. It continued up until it was already wrapping itself around their wastes.

"Nettle!"

The ice, weakened by Karis's psynergy attack, was instantly shattered by the large roots that grew quickly from underneath it. Sveta, carrying Rief, leaped to safety. "Thanks Himi!" Rief yelled.

The young priest nodded, now that she knew her friends were safe. She turned to aid the others to fight the Star Magician.

Suddenly, there was a loud, "GET OUTTA THE WAY!" and a massive beam of fire blasted past her, narrowly missing her.

It crashed onto the Star Magician with a huge explosion. Everyone turned and saw Eoleo firing his Searing Beam.

The pirate winked. "I can't believe you guys fought this thing without me!" He ended his psynergy attack, and drew his blade. "Vicious Chop!" he yelled as he slashed the enemy crazily.

The Star Magician let out a loud moan, and fell on his knees, then on fours. He became motionless, but did not die.

Everyone lowered their weapons. "Did we win?" Sveta asked, having returned to her original form.

The Star Magician glowed brightly, and morphed into a large tablet. There was a small flash, and the tablet became hard and real. On it were written some glyphs. It floated down to their height.

Tyrell walked towards it. 'What's this?" he asked.

Rief tilted his head, and readjusted his glasses. "It looks like the tablet that contained the Flora Summon. Remember back at Passaj?"

Karis nodded. "I agree with rief. It must be a summon." She walked up towards it. "It's written in glyphs. Matthew, do you still have the glyph book?"

The blond earth Adept nodded. He knelt down and opened his pouch. After rummaging in it for a few seconds, he brought out a silvery/blue book. He walked up to the wind Adept and gave her the book.

Karis opened it. She began flipping the pages, looking for the words that appeared in the tablet.

"You…defeated…the…guardian…of..." she squinted at a word. "This thing's as readable as your handwriting, seriously Matthew, did the ancients ones give you this thing, or did you write it?" she teased.

Matthew turned brilliant red. "Keep reading instead of commenting." He muttered.

The Jupiter Adept rolled her eyes. "So, guardian of…water. As…a…is that 'reward'? Guess so. So as a reward…you…are…entrusted…with…the…treasure…the…spirit…of…water…" Karis paused. She looked at Matthew, then back at the book. She grinned. "You're not going to like this."

Matthew looked at her. "Why?"

"Cause it appears that the 'treasure', is none other than the summon '**_Azul_**', you were so keen on finding."

Amiti winced. "That hurts. I don't want to be you."

Matthew glared at him. "That wasn't needed." He walked briskly towards the tablet, and placed his hand on it.

The tablet glowed, and began to spiral around the group. It broke into several beams, each one entering the Adepts' bodies.

When it disappeared, the group remained silent for a moment.

Someone coughed. Everyone turned to see Kraden waiting patiently for them. "I must congratulate all of you. That was very well fought. You've done as well as your parents." He said.

Rief looked at the Adepts, then back at Kraden. "Well, for some reason the Kaocho generals managed to figure out Azul's location. I must admit I'm impressed. How do you think they did that?"

Kraden spent several moments thinking. "I'm not too sure, but I have a theory. But first things first: we must get back to the ship. This place remains unsafe, even if the Star Magician is defeated."

**And there you have it! Yeah, ever since I've met Amiti in the game, I wasn't too fond of him, but I'm too much of a nice guy to make him just plain mean. So I gave him a role that puts him in a very neutral position with Everyone, except Rief (who he cares dearly about) and Karis (who he is trying to, and failing miserably, to seduce.) He's in this rivalry with Matthew, and there's a bit of tension in between the two. Matthew cause he's the leader and Karis's boyfriend, whereas Amiti is a young Prince who has an ego he wants to stick to.**

**If you guys have any questions, just PM me, or review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to have taken a while people! BUT YOUR PATIENCE IS REWARDED WITH A SLIGHTLY LONGER CHAPTER!**

**So I've got a couple of things to tell you: first vacation starts in a couple of days (22 of December to be exact) so I'll have much more time to write. Downside: There's internet where I'm going. So don't be surprised to see that there won't be any updates for a number of days. I'll try to publish as much as possible, but it won't be easy. BUT REJOICE! AT THE END, YOU'LL HAVE AN ULTIMATELY LONG CHAPTER!**

**I added some dawnshipping like promised in this chapter, but I'm not good when it comes to romance, so if you find it a bit boring/disappointing, cut me some slack-I always wrote action/adventure stuff. Not romance. ^^**

Has anyone noticed that I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer? Well here it is: I don't own Golden Sun (huddles in a corner, crying)

"Kraden, why are we going to Tonfon?" Sveta asked.

The scholar put his book down. "Both generals are from Kaocho. That city was once connected to Tonfon, the capital of the remains of the Sanan Empire. Do you agree with me here?"

"Of course."

"Well since those generals were members close to the throne in Kaocho, there is a possibility that we might find something in Tonfon, if not, we'll simply head to Kaocho to see if we can find any information we need."

Sveta nodded. "I see. But why not head towards Kaocho directly?"

"The generals, before Unan came to power, spent most of their time at Tonfon. We might find a few things there. Besides, I need to speak privately with Emperor Unan."

Sveta looked back at the parchments she had been going through with the scholar and Rief for a couple of hours.

She shook her head and limbed to her feet. "Sorry Kraden…I'll be right back. I'm a little dizzy."

Kraden smiled. "Probably a bit of sea-sickness. Go take a quick tour outside on the deck. You'll feel a bit better."

The beastgirl nodded, before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Sveta stepped out and felt the hot temperature of the EasternSea slap her in the face, bringing a small sense of nausea with it. She stood still, trying to recover and adjust to the sudden change of temperature, before climbing out onto the deck.

She looked around, trying to find her fellow friend Adepts, mostly Karis, to whom she felt closest to.

She found the green-haired girl sitting on the deck, watching the crew work on the ship. Sveta instantly ran to her.  
"Karis! What are you doing?"

Karis whipped around to see her friend run towards her. The wind Adept patted the ground next to her, inviting her to sit there.

"Nothing special. Just watching the crew. I have to admit, working on the ship all day must be exhausting."

Sveta grinned. "Not as tiring as having to read a whole load of parchments with a really intelligent dude commenting and explaining things over and over again."

The two of them laughed. When they had calmed down, Karis spoke again. "I heard that we were going to Tonfon. How come?"

"Kraden said he wanted to talk with Unan, and that it was a proper place to start investigating on the Kaocho generals."

Karis nodded understandingly. Sveta noticed that she was a little irritated.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go to Tonfon?"

Karis smiled. "No, I love that city. It's just…" she reddened slightly before looking away.

Sveta grinned. "You don't want to meet Hou ju again don't you? You're afraid she'll swipe Matthew?"

Karis's face turned darker. "Knock it off. But yes I hate the girl. She's just…ugh."

Sveta smiled hugely. She turned to look at the people steering the wheel. Eoleo was steering, and next to him stood Matthew, who was leaning, his back against the rail of the boat. Both of them seemed engrossed in a conversation.

Despite what they said, they both relatively devoted to one another.

Sveta turned back to Karis. "Yeah well, if some guy popped out of nowhere, and saved me and my family a couple of times, I'd be head over heels for him too."

Karis grinned slyly. "Does that include Tyrell too?"

Sveta made a noise that sounded in between a "What" and a "How".

The human wind-Adept laughed.

* * *

Matthew opened the door, and entered Kraden's cabin. "Kraden? I wanted to ask…" he fell silent at the view of the scholar who was sleeping, his face against an open book. The earth Adept sighed in exasperation. He gently shook the old man. "Kraden? Kraden open up already." But none of his words were enough to wake him. Matthew drew his Sol Blade. "All right, time for a different approach." His weapon glowed. Matthew aimed it on a couple of crates that were piling against a wall. "Go! Megi-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Matthew turned, just in time to see a fuming Himi storm towards him. The boy sheathed his sword. "Oh hey Himi. What's up?"

Himi stabbed the tip of her stall in his chest. "Don't play innocent with me. Admit that you were going to fry something!"

"I was just going to hit those crates with Megiddo to wake Kraden up. Nothing more." Matthew said defensively.

"Oh sure. And then have the ship sink because there's a giant hole in the hull! Are you mad?"

Matthew opened his mouth to reply, but a snort was heard. Both Adepts turned to see Kraden slowly waking from his slumber. The old man stretched his limbs, and sighed. "Ahh, that was a good nap." He said. He then readjusted his glasses, before picking up the book he had been lying on, and continued reading.

Both earth-Adepts sweat-dropped. Finally Matthew spoke. "Um Kraden…we've arrived at Tonfon. I wanted to tell you…"

The old man leaped in the air. "ARLEADY!" he yelled. He quickly grabbed a scroll, bookmarked a page, before racing outside. "Gather everyone, I need to speak to all of you."

* * *

Tonfon was a beautiful Chinese-like city. Capital of the Sanan Empire, it was one of the most powerful cities in the world, as well as one of the most attractive too.

Brigg's ship was docked at the pier, along with the hundreds of other ships, all created for different purposes; trade, tourism, military, etcetera.

But when the sun had set, at moments such as now, the city was a shining star at the level of the ground.

The eight Adepts and Kraden were standing in a circle.

"So, now what?" Tyrell asked.

"We will spend the night here." Kraden said. "I need to speak with Emperor Unan privately. It might take a while, so don't stand outside the doors waiting for me. Visit the city. It'll be much more entertaining."

Matthew nodded. "All right. We'll meet here by nine. No one books any rooms at the inn, we have spare cabins in the ship."

Amiti groaned. "And there goes my dream of sleeping in a decent bed tonight."

Eoleo glared at him. "If you're not happy with the beds, there's still the floor if you want it."

Seeing that the whole conversation was about to turn into a fight, Kraden intervened. "We have enough money to last a number of days. Those who want to book a room at the inn may. The rest will simply stay at the ship. And now, if you don't mind, I must hurry if I don't want to be late." With that, he turned, and left the group in his wake.

Karis walked up to Matthew, and hugged his arm. "Hey Matthew? I was thinking of doing some shopping. Wanna come?"

Matthew grinned. "We don't buy a whole lot of things okay?"

Karis smiled at him. "Promise." She said, before dragging him playfully away.

Amiti sighed. "Look, I'm going to buy some food and book a room at the inn. Who's coming?" Rief shrugged. The two cousins both proceeded in the city, before disappearing from view in the crowd.

Eoleo turned and walked up the prank. "I'm staying in the ship. I'm not too fond of giant cities like these."

Himi looked at Sveta. "What about you?"

The beastgirl shivered. "I think I'll do the same. Even though Sana and Morgal have been on peaceful terms for a while, I'm still a little nervous about Sanans."

Himi smiled. "Time to make some friends." She giggled, as she pulled the beastgirl towards the city

* * *

Kraden reached the doors of the palace. The place had changed since the last time Kraden saw it. The two buildings had been fusioned, and the walls were toughened with some hard bricks and armored with some metal plates, which were camouflaged with bright red paint.

Two soldiers stood at the entrance of the palace, both of them wearing bored expressions on their faces.

Kraden walked towards them. His presence snapped both soldiers out of their trance, and to glare at him.

"Halt!" one of them snapped. Kraden obeyed without arguing. He let the soldier stare and him for a while. Finally, the armored man lowered his spear. "Are you named Kraden by any chance?"

"Indeed I am."

Both soldiers looked at each other. One of them turned to the scholar. "Follow me." He ordered, in a more gentle and inviting tone.

* * *

Kraden entered the throne room and waited for a moment. He then noticed Unan walking towards him, his arms spread wide. "Ah Kraden. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Kraden replied, accepting the embrace his long-time friend gave him. "Have thing's been fine in Tonfon lately?"

The Emperor shook his head. "Not so I'm afraid to say. We have had some problems recently..." he looked around. "Come with me. We can talk while walking.

Kraden followed the man to the closed up room.

* * *

Matthew watched the water trickle down the aisle. The Tonfon was so beautiful at night…

"Matthew, does this look good on me?"

Matthew snapped back to reality and rolled his eyes. "Karis, we agreed on no-" he instantly shut up, his face turning redder than Tyrell's hair.

The wind Adept was wearing a long, sleeveless golden/red dress. The rim of the dress went the whole way down to her ankles, but the sides were cut from the knees, revealing her the lower part of her legs.

The collar of the dress was closed with a couple of buttons, but Karis had left some of them open, revealing more of her neck than Matthew was used to.

Karis grinned. "Guessing from your look, I take it that you like it."

Matthew tried to say something coherent, but all that came out was an "Uhhhh…."

"Close your mouth, or you'll swallow flies."

Matthew felt like his face was on fire now. He obeyed and shut his mouth. It took all his willpower to get his voice working properly again. "Are we done here?"

"Just a few more shops!" Karis replied from behind the changing rooms. She came out, wearing her normal clothes, to Matthew's relief and disappointment.

* * *

Rief and Amiti walked up to their cabins, their arms carrying heavy bags filled to the rim with food and other utensils.

"Did we forget anything else?" Rief asked. "We got food, some weapons, a lighter, and some herbs and a few antidotes."

Amiti, placing the bags down in his cabin, and began to look through them. "Do we have any waters of life?" he asked, though he already knew the answer

"We got a few…about ten. They're expensive." His cousin replied.

"How about some psynergy crystals?"

Rief went through the bags, and brought out a star-shaped, purple-colored crystal. He grinned. "Got a good number of them."

"And elixirs?" Amiti asked. "I didn't buy any."

Rief went through his bags one more time. A frown appeared on his features. "I can't find them. It appears we forgot to buy some. I'll-"

"I got it." Amiti said. "Start cleaning and make sure Eoleo doesn't pour any rum on the food. Despite what he thinks, he can't cook…"

Rief laughed. "Thanks Amiti. Count on me."

The young prince winked at him, before climbing out into the open and heading back towards the city.

On the way, he bumped into Sveta and Himi, who returned, both of them laughing.

"Hey girls. What's so funny?" he asked.

Sveta looked at Himi, her face cracked into a huge grin. "We tried to collect a bit of money by making a show. The people are easy to fool."

Amiti simply shrugged. "What did you do?"

Sveta winked at him. "That's for us to know, and you to find out," she giggled.

Amiti raised an eyebrow, but he made no comment. "I was going to go and buy some elixirs-we forgot them. Since I don't know how much we'll be needing, could you give me some of your…'rewards'?"

Sveta dug into her pocket and brought out a couple of coins. Counting them, she placed a few in Amiti's waiting hand. "I think 150 should do it." She said. "The prices are a lot lower here, so you should be able to buy a dozen here."

The young prince nodded. "Thanks, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." He said.

* * *

Kraden and Unan walked calmly down the peaceful balcony of the palace. The silence of the night was broken by the small waterfall on the other side of the pond.

"I don't understand." Kraden stated. "Are you saying that the Sanan Empire was once an ally of the Zenith Tribes, or the Tuaparang?"

"I'm afraid so." Unan replied sadly. "I found some old documents that were signed by the leaders of the empires. When the Morgal Revolution took place, the Sanan Empire lost all its colonies, and the emperor was subdued by another revolution that took place in the country. When I came to power, I searched for an era of peace. I thought that all the documents had been destroyed, but it appears that I was wrong."

"King Wo of Kaocho wanted the throne, but I managed to swipe it from him before it was too late. You said that the leader's right hand of the Tuaparang was present when the children wished to enter Ayuthay?"

"Indeed, she was. Chalis was her name."

"King Wo is a warrior. Not a strategist. He needs her help. I doubt he has betrayed her-yet. There might be some documents still at Kaocho."

"I know. We were planning to go there when we finished investigating here. Is there really nothing left?"

Unan rested his arms on the red wooden railing of the balcony. "I haven't searched the archives for years. There might be something, though I highly doubt it."

Kraden noticed a smile etch on his lips. "What's so funny?"

Unan coughed. "The small waterfall is known for being a very quiet and romantic place. But people tend to forget that we can see them."

Kraden followed his gaze and grinned when he noticed the couple. "Matthew, Karis! Would you mind doing this elsewhere?"

The two teens instantly stopped kissing, and turned beet-red. They muttered something too low for the adults to hear before bolting away.

Kraden turned back to the Emperor. "You said something about the archive…?"

"Yes. If you don't mind, we'll look together. This way." He said, walking down the balcony.

* * *

Matthew dragged Karis behind the palace. When they were both behind the small waterfall, he let her go.

The wind Adept hugged herself. "We're gonna get wet you know…" she said. She had barely finished saying that, when Matthew opened his jacket and hugged her tightly, wrapping it around both of them. Karis smiled, and tried to push deeper into the boy-if that was possible. "Matthew…" she started.

Matthew looked down at her. "Hmm?"  
Karis pushed harder against him, and pressed her lips on his. They stood there for a few minutes which felt like forever, before breaking the kiss for air. Matthew stood a bit still, still trying to register what had happened.

Karis giggled. "You're cute with that look." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought them closer than before.

"Matthew, Karis! Would you mind doing this elsewhere?"

The two of them tore apart from each other, their face beet red. "I really hate these moments…" Matthew muttered.

Karis nodded. "Race to the ship?" she asked in a feeble attempt to escape the awkwardness.

Matthew grinned. "You're on."

The two of them raced to the pier.

**That's it! Yeah I know the elixirs probably cost a whole lot more, but I didn't want to see Amiti carry a whole bunch of coins just for that. So I lowered the price s a little.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
